xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
Wang Lin
|species = Ancient God (main body) Human (Avatar) Human (True God) (End) |hair_color = White Black (Slaughter/Clone) |eye_color = Red Black (Slaughter/Clone) |spouse(s) = Li MuWan (Wife) |relatives = Wang Ping (Son) Qing Yi (Daughter in law) Wang Zhuo (Cousin) Wang Hao (Cousin) Wang Tian Shui (Uncle) Wang Tian Shu (Uncle) |friend(s) = Mo Ling Zhou Wutai Situ Nan Qing Shui Liu Mei Li Qian Mei |enemie(s) = Sun Dazhu Teng Huayuan Yan Leizi Shui Daozi Seven Colored Immortal Venerate Zhang Venerate Immortal King All Seer Allheaven |allies = Situ Nan Liu Mei Mo Ling Zhou Wutai Du Tian Li Yuan Qing Shui Qing Lin Qing Shuang |pets = Xu Liguo Mosquito Beast Thunder Toad Netherworld Beast Tian Yunzi (Once absorbed by his other self the Netherworld Beast) |disciple(s) = Zhou Ru Xie Qing Thirteen Xi Zi Feng |master(s) = Situ Nan Xuan Luo Sun Dazhu (Temporarly) All Seer (Temporarly) |occupation(s) = Soul-Devourer Legacy Disciple of the Heng Yue Sect (Former) Disciple of the Corpse Sect (Briefly) Direct Disciple of the War Shrine Sect (Former) Sect Leader of the Cloud Sky Sect Ancestor Zhao Contry Successor of the Soul Refining Sect Seven Main Disciples of the Heavenly Fate Sect Disciple of the Ancient Clan |affiliation(s) = Heng Yue Sect Corpse Sect (Briefly) War Shrine Sect (Former) Cloud Sky Sect Zhao Contry Planet Suzaku Soul Refining Sect Heavenly Fate Sect Planet Qing Lin Ancient Clan Immortal God Continent |sect(s) = Heng Yue Sect Soul Refining Sect |planet = Planet Suzaku |cultivation_base = Nirvana Scryer (clone) None (main body) |fleshly_body = 5 star (equivalent to Early Nirvana Cleanser) (main body) Soul Transformation (clone) |book = Book 01 |novel = Chapter 01 |manhua = Chapter 01 |body = Ancient God (Main Body) }} Wang Lin (Tie Zhu) is the main protagonist of [[Renegade Immortal|'Renegade Immortal']]. His goal is to become an Immortal so he doesn't disappoint his parents, Fourth Uncle, family, and the expectations of the people from his village. The final goal of his cultivation is to control the Reincarnation Cycle; start with the Life and Death domain, Karma Domain, Absolute Beginning and Absolute End Essences. Appearance General : Main Body : * White Hair * Red Eyes * White Clothes * Averagely handsome. * 27 stars (9 forehead, 9 left eye, 9 right eye) Slaughter (Fused back in Main Body) : * Black Hair * Red Eyes * Black Clothes * Terrifying Murderous Aura. Most worth remembering are his eyes that shocked contless cultivators by their cold glare. Chronologically : At the start, Wang Lin has long black hair and is usually clad in black. During his period in the Sea of Devils Wang Lin will appear with white hair, demonic red eyes and an evil intent constantly surronding him. He is still wearing black clothes. Later, following his breakthrough in Soul Formation stage, Wang Lin avatar is describred as a weak scholar who seemed easy to bully. This time Wang Lin wore white clothes and don't look frightening anymore. Personality During his youth, Wang Lin was smart, curious, cautious but simple-minded. He shows great love and filial piety towards his parents, striving to meet their expectations of him by becoming an Immortal. However, Wang Lin's intial entry into the treacherous cultivation world was an arduous one due to his mediocre talent. To survive, Wang Lin's character grew more cunning and resolute. Despite his changing character, Wang Lin was still reluctant to kill people who did not directly harm him. His naivete ultimately became the Wang Clan's undoing when Wang Lin unwittingly caused its destruction by sparing the lives of mortals who saw his face, allowing the vengeful Teng Huayuan to locate his hometown. After his clan's destruction, Wang Lin's personality drastically changed. Overwhelmed with grief and remorse for his role in his clan's fate, he vowed to avenge his family by destroying the Teng Clan. This traumatic experience caused Wang Lin to cast away his old ideals, recognizing that the only law in the cultivation world that matters is the law of the jungle. Wang Lin's vow of revenge shapes him to become a cold and ruthless killer. He becomes increasingly apathetic, showing no feeling for the pain and deaths of others. Together with his natural intelligence and focus, this makes it easier for Wang Lin to exploit others in his plans while minimizing the risk to himself. Due to his impatience on attaining revenge before anything unfortunate happens to the Teng Clan, Wang Lin develops a low tolerance for failure and betrayal, not hesitating to threaten or kill those who fail to meet his expectations. Despite his ruthless and calculating nature, Wang Lin did retain traces of his former self. He is a man of his word, fulfilling his promise and vows to others. He never outwardly looks for trouble and only retaliates when he is threatened or provoked first. Revenge did not significantly dull his ability to care and develop attachments to others. This is best exemplified through his feelings of love towards Li MuWan. But first and foremost, his experiences have only strengthened his desire to accomplish his childhood dream of reaching the pinnacle of cultivators. However, his desire to accomplish his dream has not stopped Wang Lin from developing some bitter feelings about his life as a cultivator due to the numerous trials and outcomes it has produced. This has caused Wang Lin to question as to what exactly is the end goal for Cultivation. The people Wang Lin has gained and lost throughout his journey as a cultivator has caused him to be unwilling to let go of the people who are precious to him. As a result, he became increasingly defiant against the heavens, using this as a foundation for his cultivation path. * He is often praise for his cleverness and wits. Some even described him to being as sly as a fox or simply as an old monster. * His ever cautious nature and unbreakable determination are his main qualities together with his innate cleverness. Background Trivia *Born with a weak body, his father started calling him Tie Zhu (a traditional name) to help him stay alive Category:Characters Category:Wang Lin Category:Male Category:Wang Clan Category:Heng Yue Sect/Characters Category:Heavenly Fate Sect Category:Planet Tian Yun Category:Cloud Sky Sect Category:Soul Refining Sect Category:Planet Suzaku Category:Ancient Clan Category:Immortal Astral Continent Category:Planet Qing Lin